vartareenfandomcom-20200215-history
Toalla
"You know what they say. If it can be bought, it can be bought in Toalla." -Mezzin Qolat to Oruc Chalishan, Yaerrus 28th, AeP 446. Toalla is a state of wealth and splendor. After the end of the war one group of humans established a kingdom on the Western shore of Var’Tareen. The land was fertile and lush and the capital was built in a great river basin. Spring Dale the city was named. For a century the kingdom went on. But many in the new regime found it oppressive. Now that the war was won the citizens of Toalla wanted to live a free life. A union led by The West Merchants Association revolted. The Queen of Toalla called for help from the gods. But no help came. The gods no longer felt that it was their duty to interfere with the lives of men. The royalty was overthrown and a new system of government was put in place. The WMA became the head of state and the whole country became their business. Ruling the country is a Regent Administrator who serves for ten years and is chosen by the board of the WMA. A house of peoples who are voted in by the lords and the members of the WMA is responsible for some minor government tasks. Though lords still hold power it is nothing compared to what they once had. Their duties are in the countryside. They collect taxes and raise the militia when called for. A basic constitution of rights was provided to the people ensuring basic education, unhindered speech, and public trial. Influenced by the residence of Cainar many in Toalla seek the most enjoyment of life. They seek pursuits of experience. Major Locations Spring Dale The capital of Toalla is in a constant state of change and growth. Three times has there been an attempt to build a wall encompassing the city and three times Spring Dale grew past the walls before completion. The city was built in a grand river basin cut out by the Golden River. With the exception of the central part of the city, there is no uniformity at all. The administrative buildings are made of marble and grand arches. But the homes, factories, and shops come in every color, every material, and every shape. The people of Spring Dale wear bright clothes with many colors and decorate similarly. As the central trading hub of all Var’Tareen, any manner of things can be found in the city. The final claim to fame the capital of Toalla holds is the National Bank. On the front it is a grand place of white marble and gold statues. But deep below are the impenetrable vaults. They stretch down a mile below the ground and none have ever stolen from them. The Pimm family lived in Sping Dale where they would perform many different arts. Tal Silverstep ended up here after fleeing Roadon. The city is the residence of Cainar. Veleso The port city of Veleso is much like Spring Dale in color and personality. But in function it is different. It is the largest port in Toalla and it operates around the clock. The harbors are always lit and ships guided by three great metal lighthouses dock every day at every time. They come from all places bringing many goods which are then sent to the rest of Toalla. No other harbors in all of Var’Tareen handles as many ships every day either coming in or going out. Reskon The eastern city of Reskon on the other hand has been heavily influenced by Mordehall. The buildings here are more dulled and more grand. Great stone arches and golden pillars adorn the buildings. Though their main function is still trade Reskon is the home of Toalla’s greatest college. Here citizens learn all things but the focus is on trade and art. Crimson Casbah The Crimson Casbah was lost to Roadon in the Second Desert War. After that it marked the border between the two nations. Though technically Roadani, the Toallans still used it as a trading post and it retained a strong WMA presence. Other Locations Tanner's Vale was a small town in Eastern Toalla. At one point it was a hunting center, but over-hunting caused it to decline. Culture The culture of Toalla is one of capital and gain. Every nation prospers from trade with Toalla. So the country tries to be as diplomatic and neutral as possible. But they are careful to keep a large militia. Their past wars with Roadon have kept them wary of conflict. In typical Toallan fashion it is a well established procedure that low ranking officer positions can be bought. However most regents make sure only the best get promoted to the top. The uniforms of the soldiers are yellow and brown. Officers have brightly colored tassels and sashes on their brighter yet less armored gear. Enlisted wear chainmail and most use halberds. Officers carry swords. Magicians are given special praise in the army. All soldiers and officers wear a wide brimmed brown hat folded on the right side. Death Toallas honor and remember their dead based on the money accumulated in life. It is a common practice for someone to build themselves a statue or commision a painting of themselves to be hung in a public space. It is also common for people to buy a street name. In all Toallan cities, most streets are named after someone who paid for it. This helps people be remembered in a Toallan way so that they might be rewarded after death. Natural Resources Inside the borders of Toalla are two unique resources. The banks of the Golden River which flows through Spring Dale are lined with unique willow trees called Western Willow. These great trees are a natural conduit for magic. Magicians who use them to channel spells are naturally luckier with their spells. The other resource is in the North of Toalla near the small mountain range called Ghuramor’s Spine. Here great wild boars roam. Their thick brown hides are naturally fire resistant and quiet. Armor made from these hides is coveted around the world. Events in Toalla In Rallius of AeP 438, a group of people fled into Toalla after escaping the Crimson Casbah. They fled Roadon because of their involement with the theft of a Roadani artifact. In the summer AeP 445, the Melting Stag was terrorizing the town of Tanner's Vale. In was eventually put down by a hunting party. People from Toalla * Caid * Dirk Masters * Ellenora Pimm * Elnin Jaral * Ford * Gilberta Skap * Hobbsington * Miles List of Appearances Campaigns # The Casbah Caper # The Hunters' Codex: The Melting Stag Supplemental # Cults of the North Supplemental Documents: Ellenora's Backstory # SMBT Supplemental: Before the Hall Category:Locations Category:Countries Category:Free State of Toalla